I Still Believe
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: 25 years later, TK and Kari meet to talk, both now married


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Music:** I Still believe-Hayden Panettiere

 **Summary:** 25 years later, TK and Kari meet to talk, both now married .

 **I Still Believe**

 **** _Some how I know I will find a way_

 _To a brighter day in the sun_

 _Some where I know that he waits for me_

 _Someday soon he'll see_

25 years later.

The days in Odaiba had been increasingly hot, showing that summer was coming. Kari Yagami was sitting in a classroom, finishing correcting the tests from the 5th grade, while the students talked. The bell rang and the students rose, saying goodbye to the teacher and heading for the exit. A blond boy with blue eyes smiled at her as he grabbed his backpack.

"Bye teacher." Takashi said.

Kari smiled back, as she gathered the papers in front of her and held her pink briefcase.

"Bye Takashi see you tomorrow." She told him.

Kari watched the boy leave and thought how much he was looking like his father, TK. It was funny to think that all of her friends thought they two would end up together.

"But it wasn't like that..." She said to herself.

Kari was still lost in memories of her childhood and teenager phase, when a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes, stopped in front of the desk, waving a hand in front of the face of the young teacher.

"Mooom! Can we go?" Mike asked.

Kari blinked and looked at her son, who seemed impatient. She smiled, picking up her stuffs and getting up.

"Sorry dear, I was distracted. Let's go?"

 _I'm the one…_

 _I won't give up on this feeling_

 _And nothing could keep me away…_

The two went to the school gates and they saw a tall and blonde man with Takashi. Mike ran to his friend and the two started talking. Kari smiled and walked over to TK, who smiled as he opened his arms and hugged her. Kari closed her eyes, her nose touching his shirt and smelling his cologne. How she missed being so close to the blonde. Kari opened her eyes and got a little distant from him with a gently smile.

"Hi TK. It's been a while since the last time we saw each other."

"I've been kind of busy writing the next chapter of my book. Sorry for missing the last meeting with the digidestines." He said, sadly.

"It's okay TK, I know this book is important." She told him, smiling.

"Thanks Kari. Hey, I have some free time, so would you like to eat ice cream with me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes. These days have been so hot!" She agreed.

Takashi and Mike, who were with their D3, turned to the two adults.

"Hey mom, Michiru opened a portal to the digitalworld, can we go?" Mike asked.

"Please, dad!" Takashi added.

"Go ahead, but be careful." TK said.

"And back before it gets dark." Kari completed.

The two friends smiled and went in the opposite side to meet with Izzy's daughter. TK then did something that made Kari blush, he took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. They were walking hand in hand to the ice cream shop that was in the park, to make their requests.

"A chocolate ice cream, please. And you Kari, what savor do you want?" Asked the blonde.

"Strawberry." She replied.

They two sat on a bench that was there in the park, with their ice creams. The two laughed and remembered their time at school, parties and trips to digitalworld. Kari leaned back on the bench, looking at the sky and smiling.

"Sometimes I can't believe 25 years has passed TK. Can you believe?" She asked, lost in thoughts.

"No..." Was the only thing he said.

Kari continued to speak.

"So much has happened... We graduated from high school, you went to the United States. I went to Tokyo and got married. And you came back married..." She said, almost sad.

They both looked at their fingers, which had alliances. TK turned to Kari and stared at her. The sun reflected in her brown hair.

"TK... Why did we break up when we were in the middle school?"

TK felt his heart beat fast.

"Why are you remembering this now?" He asked, uncomfortable.

"I don't know, but when I saw Takashi this morning, I remembered you in our teenagers' time." She said, smiling sadly.

"I don't know Kari. I think we were scared of ruining our friendship. It was kind of silly." He said honestly, shaking his shoulders.

"I miss our time. Now we work and another generation takes care of digitalworld." She said.

 _Cause I still believe in destiny_

 _That you and I were meant to be_

Kari stared at his blue eyes and held her two hands with his own. TK stroked her cheek gently with her hand still holding his. Kari's cheeks got red

"It's weird, I see us in our children, going to school, playing with the digimons and saving the digitalworld." TK told her.

Kari laughed.

"It's true. And Takashi always taking care of Mike, how you used to take care of me when Tai wasn't there for me." She said, looking at him.

"And I will continue watching over you. You're my best friend." He said, smiling.

"You're also my best friend."

The words hurt both of them, but it was true.

The sun began to set and the two decided to go back. As their buildings were close, they went together until halfway. They walked side by side, their shoulders brushing lightly. Arriving in front of Kari's building, the sky was orange.

Kari stopped in front of TK and hugged him. TK wrapped his arms around her back, burying his nose in her brown hair and she leaned her head on his chest. They moved away a little and TK smiled, taking a lock of her hair and putting it behind her ear. Kari got closer and kissed his cheek, before walking away.

"I'm going, Gatomon and Mike should be waiting for me." She said, waving her hand.

"See you, Kari." He said.

"Bye TK."

Kari turned and went to her apartment and TK watched the back of the woman until she disappears and then he turned and walked to his own apartment.

 _I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

 _Cause I still believe, believe in love_


End file.
